Usuario Blog:XTheupgrade/Fusionfall info
Desafortunado problema Nuestro querido y conocido amigo TyAquazon mas conocido como willilt comento esto en un blog: Ingles:Unfortuntely, this is my doing, though it was primarily an accident. SInister has already been contacted to the fullest extent, and I'm sure the NPCs will return soon. Traduccion:Desafortunadamente,esto es obra mia,aunque es principalmente un accidente.Sinister ya se ah puesto en contacto con la mayoria,y estoy seguro que los NPC's volveran pronto. -La pregunta seria...como es que es culpa de ty? a menos que lo hayan dejado editar el juego.... Comentario de Eddgotgame4: Ingles:This Eddgotgame4 coming at yah!, well that one is easy to answer, on Xtreme Fusionfall forum, another Fusionfall forum, Wiltilt, creator of Project R, said he accidently deleted some of the characters in the fusionfall world, he also got rid of most of the urban rangers in the Cul-Da-Sac, along with the nano station, the no chat is a glitch caused by some scammers, and hackers, but Wilt said he would repair it all soon, and he will email Sinister X to help reboot the game! Traduccion:Aqui esta Eddgotgame4 yah!, Bueno, esto es fácil de responder, en el foro de Xtreme FusionFall, otro foro de FusionFall, Wiltilt, creador del Proyecto R, dijo que fueron borrados accidentalmente algunos de los personajes en el mundo FusionFall, también se deshizo de la mayoría de los guardaparques urbanos en Cul-Da-Sac, junto con la nano estacion, el problema del chat es una falla causada por algunos estafadores y hackers, sino de Wilt dijo que lo arregle pronto, y se enviará por correo electrónico Sinister X para ayudar a reiniciar el juego! -Y aqui otra vez....esto significa que nuestro amigo Ty...a tenido acceso a la edicion del juego? comenten. Ty el hacker.... Si,como leen en el encabezado,nuestro amigo TyAquazon hacker! y ustedes se preguntaran (algunos) :Como??.Pues si ya hay evidencia de que ty borro los npcs,ningun acceso a la edicion del juego ni nada solo un hack.Bien en resumen esto fue lo que paso:Segun lo que aclaro en el forum de xtremefusionfall el estaba probando algo y tras un efecto secundario a causa del borrado de ciertos npc's los demas empezaron a desaparecer sin respawnear de nuevo (segun esto aclaro) . -Opinion:Bien,tomando en cuenta todo esto....me pongo a pensar como casi toda la gente,porque el cree que al hacer esto van a reiniciar el servidor? porque esta mas que claro que lo hizo por este y otro motivo.Cuando el servidor fue restablecido para arreglar los bugs del chat y el spawn de los soulos tuvimos suerte pero no creo que ahora la tengamos.Y lo que aun no me queda claro es porque arriesgo a todo el juego sabiendo que puede que no se reinicie el servidor? Comenten. thumb|left|335px Posible actualizacion Aca estoy de vuelta despues de estar inactivo tanto tiempo para informarles sobre un video que vi en youtube,este video fue subido recien hace cuatro semanas,segun este usuario su amigo hablo con uno de los updaters del juego y este le dijo que se actualizaria pero no dio fecha exacta. Sera verdad? Opinen y aca abajo el video: thumb|left|335px Big surprise thumb|left|378px Categoría:Entradas